


Missed Connection

by pipisafoat



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:29:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have arrived almost two hours ago, but he hadn't emailed her, and her phone hadn't rung. Neither of her phones had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed Connection

"Bye, Mulder," she had said, walking out of the office without a backwards glance. "Enjoy your Friday night, won't you?"

"Mmm," he'd replied, engrossed in an email a new contact had sent him. "Bye."

Scully checked her watch again. 10:53. He should have arrived almost two hours ago, but he hadn't emailed her, and her phone hadn't rung. Neither of her phones had. She sighed and turned back to her report.

"As the evidence clearly shows," she read aloud, "there is no reason to believe that the occurrences on the night of October 12 were anything other than the natural consequences of a lightning strike. Furthermore..." She sighed, checked her watch, made sure her cell phone was on, reread the sentence, made sure the ringer on her phone was turned up, sighed again, checked her watch, checked the clock on the wall, reread the sente-- no, this was ridiculous. She saved the document and turned her computer off. Maybe he'd forgotten that today was Friday - it wouldn't be the first time.

When she pulled up in front of his apartment, she noticed that his window was dark. Well, either he wasn't home, or he had gone to bed really early. She didn't bother to check; after all, there's no way the TV would be off, even if he were asleep. The office it was, then.

She paused outside the door. The light was on, but there wasn't any typing or papers being shuffled. There was, however, a quiet noise that she couldn't quite identify. Not wanting to break his concentration if he was actually working, Scully poked her head around the doorframe.

It was a sign of how shitty their lives had been that her first reaction to seeing Mulder face-down on the desk was to run over and check his pulse. It was there, and she squatted beside him, running her fingers through his hair in relief. He made another soft noise, pushed his head into her hand, and... was snoring?

Even if he tended to fall asleep after her and wake up before her, Scully thought she would have noticed him snoring months ago. Then again, she had never slept with him at his desk, so maybe the awkward position was to blame. She poked him in the ribs, and he started awake.

"Whosawhahuh?" he asked, jumping upright immediately. "Scully? What are you doing here? I thought you left."

"Five hours ago, Mulder. Come on, let's get you home. Sleeping at a desk isn't good for you."

"Or for the desk," he mumbled, wiping up a drool spot. "Shit, five hours? Is it too late to come over now?"

She laughed. "Since you were sleeping, I'll let you take a rain check. I don't really want to miss out on this particular fantasy, anyway."

"It'd be better at work, you know," he replied, seeming to notice for the first time exactly what she was wearing under her coat. "Large desk, wooden ruler..."

"Security cameras, night staff... Besides, you have a desk in your apartment."

Mulder jumped up. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here!"


End file.
